


Punch

by ashvinykaur



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashvinykaur/pseuds/ashvinykaur
Summary: Shao and Zeke just got into a huge fight and Zeke has to make up his mind about his future. Shao is here to give him a hindsight on what would happen if he leaves the Bronx.





	Punch

Zeke gets off the car, stumbling backwards as he stares at Shao.  
"What the fuck, Shao? What's your move here?"  
Standing lifelessly, Shao looks at him, bewildered.  
Zeke turns and walks away from Shao, not realizing the consequences of him leaving the Bronx. He keeps walking, hands balled into fists, only getting another ten feet further. Shao grabs him by the shoulder and turns him around. He punches Zeke square in the nose, watching him bleed slowly.  
"What's my move? What's my fuckin' move? How about you, Zeke? What's gonna happen to The Get Down Brothers when you leave? You can't do this shit. You can't walk away from everything like...like fuckin' Mylene did. She ain't your "butterscotch queen". She used you, and she stopped you from achieving your dream and gettin' to your fuckin' future! If you keep walking, we're done. Every fuckin' one of us. We'll be nothing. Our kingdom that once was will never be again".  
Zeke looks down at the road, his left eye tearing up. His nose is red and swollen as he looks up at Shao, clearly distraught.  
"I'm sorry. Is that what you want me to fuckin' say, Shao? I'm fuckin' sorry! I'm sorry the love of my life left me for a fake-ass career in white man land, and I'm alone here, man. I'm fuckin' lonely".  
Shao steps closer to Zeke, grabbing him by the shoulders.  
"Listen, you have us. The brothers. The Fantastic Four plus One. You have...me".  
Shao let go of Zeke's shoulders and stared into his eyes, holding the look for moments to come. Zeke finally broke the stare as he moved closer to Shao, and then stepped back.  
"I'm goin' home. I'll catch ya' later".  
"Hold up. home, as in my fuckin' house? You're forgettin' that you live with me, pretty boy. Let's go".  
Shao puts his arm over Zeke.  
"My nose fuckin' hurts, man", Zeke says, rubbing it over.  
"A'ight, we'll get you cleaned up", Shao answers.  
"You sound like my tía", Zeke says, and they walk down the street laughing into the night.


End file.
